The invention relates to an element for receiving and retaining a rigid circular information disc, comprising a tray adapted to be inserted into a storage cassette, which tray has a disc receiving recess and retaining means for retaining the information disc in the recess.
Elements of this type are disclosed in European Patent Application No. 0 144 631 to which U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,888 corresponds, which elements enable information discs to be stored in the storage cassette. Such elements are constructed as inserts for the bottom or the lid of the storage cassette which, like the elements themselves, is injection-moulded plastic. The elements are difficult to remove from the bottom or the lid of the storage cassette and therefore they merely serve to retain the information disc during storage.
Further, it is known from "Funkschau", 21/1984, page 38, to use U-shaped holders for handling optically readable digital audio discs (compact discs) for loading and unloading audio-disc players without touching, the information disc being clamped between the limbs of the U. When such a holder, which may be referred to as a drawer-type insert, is used the information disc should first be removed from its storage cassette and inserted into the holder. A compact disc in such a holder is not easy to handle without touching the disc.